fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Beast Upon Giants
Kage Tokomodo entered the Koma Inu guild in a fancy fashion. He had just returned from his previous job, having to retrieve information about a dark guild for the Magic Council, which is his specialty. "Geez, they didn't tell me that the job would involve going into those dark guilds.." He said, dusting dust off his coat. When he looked around, there wasn't that many people around so he assumed they were on their own jobs. Kage walks up to the job board, seeing that there are only a few left. He randomly picked a job off of the board, it reads "The North Giants". Nokimo wanted to smack her face multiple times against the bar, and it took her remaining strength to not. Dark bags drooped under her eyes, and every so often she would doze off. It was only when out of the corner of her eyes she saw Kage glancing about the job board that she jumped off her seat and stood behind him, leaning her head against his shoulder, shocking Kage. "N-Nokimo, what are you doing?" Kage blushed, and Nokimo rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "I stayed up all last night genius, I'm tired." Nokimo moaned. Leaning forward, she ripped the job page off the board and slapped it onto the bar desk. "We are taking this one," she said sloppily. "Ehh.. Okay." Kage scratched the back of his head, making sure not to mess up his ponytail. Kage puts Nokimo down on a seat and sat down next to her. "Are you sure you can handle it when you're in this state? And what were you doing the whole night?" He asked in a worried tone. Nokimo put her hand up to her face and blasted a snowball directly into into. After shaking off the snow, Nokimo went back to her usual self. "Im fine, thank you," she said, smirking at Kage. "And if you must know I was sorting through the old S-Class Trial documents: and maybe stalking you a bit." Nokimo grabbed Kage's hand and picked him up. "Lets go pretty boy, the job needs to be done." Kage and Nokimo both walked out of the guild and headed towards Silent Glaciers. When they arrived, there were a bunch of Giants destroying the village and villagers were seen running out of their homes. Upon seeing this, Kage ran in recklessly as his right arm transforms into a bull's arm. "Beast Arm: Black Bull". He jumps onto one of the nearby Giants and deliver a powerful punch to it's face, knocking it out. Nokimo sighed, and walked calmly into the chaos. While in the center of the town, she walked up to the biggest giant and said, "Feel the ice god's fearsome rage! It's impending victory viciously snarling at you! Now, feel the god's wrath! Ice God's Fervent Rage!" ''The giant was struck down to the ground and pinned by a strange black ice. He tried to struggle, but the sky above him darkened, and numerous black ice shards rained down on him, brutally killing him. Some of the giants fleed, but some others decided to stay. Kage looked at Nokimo, admiring her for a moment. He then shakes his head, focusing on the situation. He looks for a secure place, making sure there was no Giants around to activate his Data Scan Magic. '"Searching: Ultimate Seeker"' He sends out multiple MEGS throughout the area, a screen pops up in front of Kage and shows all of the views through each MEGS' camera monitor. Nokimo turned her arm into a ice machine gun and fired multiple pellets of hardened ice towards two of the giants, knocking them both unconcious. Nokimo finished them off with an '''Ice God's: Bellow', hurling a snowstorm of freezing ice shards barreling towards the giants, impaling them both at once. There was now only 1 left in the village, and 3 on the run. The last giant attempt to attack Nokimo by jumping into the air and hoping that he would crush her upon landing impact. Kage sees this on his Data Screen and ran to Nokimo, activating his Arc of Embodiment magic. "Golden Shield." His left arm transform into a golden shield that capable of repelling any attacks. The giant's attack was blocked and knocked backward. Kage looks over to Nokimo, telling her to finish it off. '''Ice Gods Breakdown Fist! '''Nokimo flew towards the opponent with a boiling fist of ice, jumping before connecting, gaining momentum and strength, before finally plummeting down towards the giant, and hitting him with extreme force. The giant toppled over, and Nokimo floated towards the ground, her skirt flying up, but she clearly ignored it: and she landed on the ground in grace. The villagers cheered, seeing that the two mages have defeated the Giants. One of them stepped right up to the two mages and hands them a bag of 450,000 Jewels. Though it is not much, Kage thanked them for their effort to make the reward as big as possible. He then turns to Nokimo, handing her the bag and asked "I guess we should head back to the guild now?" He smiled, glad that now the work is over. "Let's go now pretty boy." Nokimo said running her fingers through Kage's hair.